Millions of individuals own and care for pets such as but not limited to dogs. Dog owners will routinely involve their dog in a regular exercise program as part of an overall health maintenance program. Many local ordinances require the use of a leash or tether when walking dogs in public areas. Conventional animal leashes typically require the user to maintain a proximate end of the leash in at least one hand in order to control the animal on the distal end so as to limit to distance that the dog can travel in relation to its caretaker.
One problem with conventional dog leashes is that they require the use of a hand to maintain control of the proximate end of the leash. Many dog owners will additionally take the opportunity during walking their dog to engage in a physical activity for themselves such as jogging or running. As these individuals engage in this type of activity while being accompanied by a dog maintaining control of the leash can be cumbersome as often the jogger will need to access an accessory such as but not limited to a water bottle. This task can be more difficult while maintaining the control of the proximate end of the leash.
Another problem that can be encountered during use of a conventional leash is the restricted ability to utilize devices such as cellular phones. Many individuals that are engaged in walking their dog will utilize cellular phone to communicate for business or other reasons. The task of removing a cellular phone from its case and the manipulation thereof can be challenging while attempting to control a dog on a leash with one hand.
Another issue with conventional leashes is the potential risk of injury to the upper body more specifically the shoulder. Those individuals that own larger dogs can be susceptible to injury when the larger dog becomes excited and rapidly runs in a given direction. As the leash is only connected to the user's hand, the rapid departure of a larger dog can cause injury such as hyper-extended elbows or shoulder damage, as the conventional leash does not provide any leverage to control a larger dog.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dog leash that allows the user to control the dog without the need for the use of either hand, and wherein the leash further provides leverage to assist in the control of the dog and includes at least one compartment for an accessory.